Past is Prologue
by britgirlatheart
Summary: Dani is being stalked and it brings Nico face to face with his past. Title from Shakespeare's The Tempest..."And by that destiny to perform an act, Whereof what's past is prologue, what to come in yours and my discharge"
1. Prologue

**AN: OK so here is my next story. I love ppossesive Nico so hopefully you will too. This will be a multi chapter fic but I don't know when I will update. Please be kind and R&R it feeds my muse.**

**Past is Prolouge**

**Prologue**

The house was dark as he strode up to it. Right away he was on alert, Dani knew better to have a dark house especially when he was coming home. Nico opened the door slowly, the pit in his stomach growing. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Dani?" Nico called to the silent darkness. No answer, he swallowed the bile rising in throat.

Nico let out a heavy breath as he turned on the light. What met his eyes almost made him pass out (being an ex-SEAL, that was saying something) The entire living room on into the kitchen was trashed.

"Dani!" Nico screamed as he ran up to there room. He knew what he would find, but still he hoped.

That hope was gone as he opened the door. Nico was glad to see Dani put up a fight, books, lamps and any knickknack she could get her hands on where strewn about the room. Nico looked for a clue as to who was doing this to them. He ran back down to the kitchen and there on the counter was some sort of flower, a dog rose maybe. With that there was a note. Nico's shaking hands grabbed the note, he went cold as he read

"Your pain is my pleasure. She is mine now"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I am so excited about this story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Here is the second chapter. Please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own**

**9/1/13 Revision: Thanks to ClaireStar and style28 for their idea of a foreign nickname. The name I chose is 'KITSU' The reasoning/meaning will be disclosed later.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_***2 weeks earlier***_**

Dr. Danielle Santino was sitting in her office catching up on some paperwork on some patients. She was zoned out, so it startled her when she heard a knock on her door. Dani looked up and motioned for Paloma to come in.

"Wow Dani! Mr. Careles sure knows how to treat a girl." Paloma said with a huge grin

Dani smiled as well, Paloma was right, Nico did love to spoil her and today was no exception. The bouquet of flowers was nothing short of beautiful, black dahlias and red roses, her absolute favorite. Leave it to Nico. Dani set them on the corner of her desk so that she could admire them.

"Remember Dani, you and Mr. Careles have a dinner reservation at 7:30." Paloma reminded her

Dani looked at the clock, "Oh crap!" It was 4:30 she had to finish up so she could leave at 5:00

Dani saved the notes to her computer. She was shutting down all her programs when an email alerted popped up. Dani looked at the clock and decided to open it. What she saw confused her. It was a picture of her and Paloma at lunch that afternoon at the café around the corner. The caption on it had one word BEAUTIFUL. Dani looked at the sender's name but it said 'Unknown' Dani looked at the picture again and thought it strange, but it really wasn't something she would worry about today, and she definitely wasn't telling Nico.

Dani made it home with time to spare; Nico met her at the door with a quick kiss.

"Sorry I am later than I wanted to be." Dani hugged him.

Nico smiled at her. "It's alright, that's why I made the reservation for 7:30"

"Ok" Dani pulled away, "Well I am going to go get ready" she started up the stairs

"Kitsu" Nico called after her, "take your time."

Dani smiled at him and continued up the stairs. An hour later she came down in Nico's favorite red dress, "You ready?"

"Sure" Nico pulled something, an envelope from the counter, "but first this was delivered for you."

Dani opened it, but didn't pull out its contents. It was another picture, only this time it was from Saturday, when Nico was gone on team business and so she decided to do some housework.

Nico noticed Dani's face pale and right away he was on alert, "Everything ok?"

Dani didn't want to tell Nico because she knew what would happen but she couldn't/wouldn't lie to him, "Yeah, just some stuff I have been dealing with at the office." It wasn't a lie exactly. "You know what, let's go. I will deal with this later."

Nico eyed Dani, but knew not to push, especially if it was about work. But Nico decided that he would keep an eye out for any other packages for Dani.

* * *

At the restaurant, they were greeted by Marcie, "Mr. Careles Dr. Santino it's so nice to see you this evening. Mr. Careles, the table on the patio you requested is ready if you would just follow me."

Dani smile as Nico guided her to the table. She heard Nico ask Marcie "Is everything here that I asked for?"

Marcie smiled, "It certainly is."

Dani looked between the two surprised, and Nico just smiled at her mysteriously. When they reached the table, Dani saw a single red rose and two small candles adorning their intimate setting.

"Nico!" Dani gasped, "The table is beautiful!"

Nico held the chair for Dani, then he sat down. The waiter came as a mere formality because Nico already had everything ordered even down to dessert.

After the waiter left, Dani grabbed Nico's hand across the table, "I forgot to say thank you for the flowers. They took my breath away."

Nico smile but couldn't say anything with the arrival of their dinner. They ate in companionable silence, interjecting bits and pieces about their respective day. It was weird now that Dani had gone into private practice and Nico went to be TK's bodyguard, though that was not quite what Nico would call it, he was still the fixer, just full time for TK.

Dessert came and Dani notice that Nico was, well fidgety. She was going to call him on it, but she stopped when he took her hand.

'Oh God' she thought, 'He's not going to do what I think he is.' It wasn't panic, it was giddiness.

"Danielle Santino" Nico started nervously, "I had the grand speech all prepared, but now words escape me. You have a way of making me speechless. I realize words could never describe exactly what I feel for you. Love isn't enough, you make me a better person and because of that, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to be that better person for you. Will you marry me?" Nico finished with a lump in his throat.

Dani started crying during his speech and now it was she who was speechless. She answered him the only way she could, with a nod and a watery smile. At her answer, Nico pulled the ring out of his pocket and reverently slipped it onto her finger.

As Nico pulled her closer, Dani whispered, "Yours forever Dominic"

* * *

**So? What do think? Please let me know. I give virtual cookies and chocolate ;) Oh and I am having a hard time coming up with pet names for these two...nothing seems to fit. I kinda wanted to be different than babe or honey. This is DaNico...they deserve something not ordinary. If anyone has suggestions let me know. Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so here is the deal. I am trying to get this all written out before posting it. So I will probably update once a week. And as of right now, my muse is cooperating with this. I want to thank you all for the reviews. I also want to give a couple recommendations NICOS 1 Fan has a good story called NO MATTER WHAT PUNCH EM BACK. Her stuff is really good please go support her. Also Ultrawoman as a story out there called Moving Forward another great read. Please go support these lovely ladies. **

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The next morning the two lovers lingered a little longer in bed. After they came home last night they called kids and told them the exciting news, though Dani suspected they already knew.

From the beginning of their relationship, Nico made it a point to keep her kids apprised of everything that would effect them, even though they were out of the house. Nico did not want them to think that he was trying to take over. Dani loved him so much for that.

After breakfast, Nico drove Dani to work. She was in heaven and she didn't care if she had the dreamy schoolgirl in love look. Nico walked her into her office and kissed her goodbye. This, of course, did not escape Paloma's notice. Dani and Nico always kept the PDA to a minimum even though they really didn't work together much anymore. So after Nico left, Paloma headed straight to Dani. Dani was expecting this from Paloma, so she stood on the other side of the door with her hand showing off her ring. When Paloma saw this, she did what any self-respecting assistant/friend would do...she screamed.

"I am so happy for you!" Paloma squealed as she hugged Dani. So for the next hour, before her first patient, she called Jeanette and while on on speaker, explained everything to her friends.

* * *

Dani was busy all morning with patients, so she made Paloma go lunch without her as she had notes to enter into the computer. Dani was just finishing her last notes, her phone rang. She didn't bother looking at the caller ID as her number was private, so she must know whomever is calling.

"Hello" Dani answered. There was silence on the other end, so Dani said hello again, still nothing so she hung up. Dani looked at her caller ID and it read 'UNKNOWN'

'Maybe it was the wrong number' she tried to convince herself. Deep in the back of her mind she knew it wasn't that simple, but at the same time she went into denial because she didn't even want to think about THAT possibilty and how Nico's protectiveness would go into overdrive.

So, even though she knew there would be repercussions, she decided NOT to tell Paloma and definetly not Nico. No sense to worry them over something that could out to be nothing.

Dani was still alone, so she made a phone call. As she hung up, Paloma came back from lunch. Dani finished up what was left to do on her morning patients. Then she called Paloma into her office.

"Paloma, I am going to call it a day." Dani told her "Can call TK and reschedule? And why don't you take the the rest of the day yourself."

"Ok" Paloma said little confused, "Dani you alright?"

Dani looked at Paloma trying to hide any discomfort at that question, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, Dani, you rarely take the afternoon off, especially when TK is on the books."

Dani smiled at her friend, "Well, Paloma, if you must know, I just got engaged, so I want to go home and surprise my fiancee with a few things" she winked

Paloma blushed at that, both Dani and Nico she considered closed friends and she did not need THAT picture in her head. As she walked out of Dani's office, Dani called after her.

"Paloma, don't tell TK my news. In fact tell no one yet. I want this to be mine and Nico's secret for awhile."

Paloma smiled and nodded then left the office. "Oh wait," Paloma came back in, "how are you getting home? Do you need me to take you?"

Dani smiled a knowing smile, "A friend is coming to get me"

* * *

Nico walked into the house, "Kitsu?"

Dani called back "Kitchen"

Nico walked into the kitchen, "Are you ok? TK said you rescheduled" Nico said no more as he noticed that Dani did indeed surprise him.

Dani was standing in the kitchen at the stove in a dress that left nothing to the imagination. Nico went to touch her as he was uncontrollably drawn to her.

"Uh huh. Dinner first, then dessert" Dani said seductively.

Nico was never one for inhaling his food. He liked to savor the flavors and how they blended, but tonight he wanted to savor Dani. So he inhaled his food.

* * *

**Ok guys you are going to have to use your imagination for how the evening ended ;) I can't write smut, believe me I have tried. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think. Even if it is anonymous. **


End file.
